Sing For Me II
by PrincessKooh
Summary: A Continuation of ZaxiaRain's story Sing For Me found at /s/6808778/1/Sing For Me continued with permission. Maki, the daughter of late Mitsuki and Takuto, has never been exposed to music, due to her father's fears. When she becomes sick and learns of her mother's desire to sing, something inside sparks her own interest.


Sing For Me II

Summary: A continuation of ZaxiaRain's story Sing For Me Continued with Permission. Story found at www .fanfiction s/6808778/1/ ( Remove the spaces ) Maki, the daughter of late Mitsuki and Takuto, has never been exposed to music, due to her father's fears. When she becomes sick and learns of her mother's desire to sing, something inside sparks her own interest, Friendship, a little romance, and closure.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Full Moon nor the original plot for this story. This is merely a continuation with the Original Writers permission but with my own plot & ideas now being introduced. Please read And/or review the original before further reading this Version ^_^

Chapter 1 PT – 1 : Recap

Previously on Sing For Me:

Maki couldn't comprehend her dreams.

A beautiful woman wrapped in a rose-tinted silk with huge pure white wings stood at the end of a walkway, her hands beckoning for Maki to come to her. All around her, dark brown tresses flowed as if there was a wind, and her eyes reflected her loving smile. In an instant, Maki knew who she was. She took off running, yelling. "Mom! Mom!" Tears flowed from her face, running faster, or trying to. The woman's smile was replaced with a sad smile, and she shook her head slowly. Although Maki couldn't hear her, the words wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and curling around her tightly in a soft, warm embrace. As she slept, the words comforted her._"It's not time, yet, my baby angel."_

This was quickly followed by a sequence of dreams that confused her terribly.

In all of them, it was just her father's voice, always. Telling her one thing or another. But as she came closer to consciousness, she was able to piece them all together.

_"Maki, you know what? Your mother was a singer. Not just any singer, but Full Moon."_

_"She had a tumor when she was twelve, and I was a shinigami. It's hard to believe, but I wasn't alive then; I'd supposedly died in a motor accident. I met her by chance, and that started everything."_

Shinigami..? What was her father talking about? None of that nonsense made any.. well, sense. Was she really dreaming?

_"About four months after you were born.. She.."_ There was a soft choking noise, followed by Takuto's now heavily emotional voice. _"She was in a stage accident. One of the rafter beams came loose. It fell against the back of the set, which in turn fell on Mitsuki. The whole thing flared up in flames instantly."_

It ended there.

When Maki came to, it'd been three days since she collapsed. She woke with a start, breathing heavily. She had to blink her eyes several times to gain a sense of where she was. Her father was talking to Wakaouji animatedly about something.

"Daddy..?" She choked out.

His head whipped around fast, and he let out a choky sigh of relief. Walking over to his daughter, he lifted her in an embrace. "Thank God you're okay." He murmured.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'm sorry for never telling you about Mom."

"Mom..?" She repeated, dazed. Then the dreams came back to her. She pulled back, her eyes wide and uncertain. "Y-You mean.. Everything I heard..? That.. That was true?"

He nodded. "I didn't think you'd remember." He said.

"S-She died in that accident?" She barely whispered.

He closed his eyes briefly, then nodded again. "Yes."

She didn't get to say anything after that, for she heard a _very_familiar voice shout just out in the hallway. "Move out of my way, you old hag! I need to see my friend!"

In barged Fuyumi, in all her flushed and sweaty glory. "Maki!" She screeched, about to take off for the bed when Wakaouji grabbed hold of the back of her shirt, holding her from pouncing on Maki. "What's the deal?" She yelled, glaring up at him.

"She just woke up. Stop being so noisy and disrespectful, you're disturbing the hospital." The doctor scolded.

Fuyumi crossed her arms in a pout. "Hospitals need a little liveliness anyway." She muttered darkly. Turning her brown gaze back at Maki, her eyes softened with concern. "I've been trying to call you for_ever_! Where's your phone?"

Maki remembered dropping it. "Oh, crap. I dropped it when I was going to the hospital yesterday. It got kicked into a drain."

Fuyumi face-palmed. "I swear, Maki. Oh, and it's the thirtieth."

"Eh?" Maki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's been three days since you collapsed," Takuto piped in, still standing by his daughter.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "Then.. That means the second semester starts tomorrow!"

"That's right!" Fuyumi chimed happily. "So, doc, can she come home tonight?"

"She just woke up, it's still too early to tell if it'll be okay, but we'll run some tests on her to make sure. How does that sound?" He offered.

"Awesome!" Fuyumi grinned at Maki, and Maki smiled back in return.

New semester, new experiences.. 'Mom, I hope you're watching me,' Maki said in her head. As if in response, she saw a white feather drift by the open window.

Maki : And don't forget Cindy nearly died of food Poisoning

Chapter 1 PT – 2: Clean Bill of Health

The doctor ran some tests on Maki while Fuyumi and her father were made to wait in the waiting room. A few hours later Wakaoji had the results.

"Well Maki can go home I suppose but I'm ordering she get a good night's rest tonight understood" said the doctor.

"Yes of course Oji" nodded Takuto appreciatively.

Later on at Maki's house the girls were having a nice dinner. Takuto had invited Fuyumi to dinner and even ordered some nice delivery as a celebration of Maki's well being or at least as well as can be expected slash apology.

"Mmmm delicious! Thanks so much for the dinner invite " said Fuyumi.

After dinner Fuyumi and Maki said their goodbyes and Fuyumi headed home. Takuto went to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes when he heard Maki walk in. A few minutes of awkward silence passed between them before either one spoke.

Finally Maki broke the silence. "So why... Did you finally decide to tell me after so long" she asked.

More silence passed. Takuto let out a sigh. "Guilt I suppose… that and Oji had a point. I-It wasn't right of me to hide things from you" he replied.

"Well then tell me… I want to know EVERYTHING or at least as much as you can tell me. I also want to know what that stuff you said about death spirits" said Maki.

Takuto let out another sigh. "Fine I'll tell you but only on a few conditions" he replied.

"Ok like what" asked Maki suspiciously and cautiously?

"Well first off you'll help me with these dishes" he started. Maki nodded then started helping.

"And second" she asked.

"Second the part about death spirits you can't tell anyone except those who know which as far as I know should only include me, Oji and Oshige… Well except of course for angels and the death spirits themselves but I doubt you'll be seeing them anytime soon hopefully" said Takuto a slight look of worry and a frown crossing his face at the last part.

Maki once again agreed albeit a bit hesitantly. Her father hadn't missed the hesitant skeptical look.

"That brings me to number three, third you must believe every part I tell you with an open mind at face value" said Takuto. "Fourth you will let me meet this Kouga boy as soon as possible" he said sternly at which Maki grimaced.

"I told you he's no one dad" said Maki blushing a little.

"Well then if he's no one I suppose there will be no issues in me meeting the boy" said Takuto as his retort with am "If you do anything to my daughter I will kill you" look in his eyes.

"Ahem anyway are there any more conditions" asked Maki trying ta change the subject.

"Yes there is. Lastly fifth I will tell you while you rest in your bed" he finished as the last dish was put away. Maki made her way upstairs followed by her father. While she brushed her teeth Takuto went to retrieve a couple of old photo albums.

He entered his daughter's room to find her eagerly waiting in her bed with the covers over her. He sat down in a chair next to Maki's bed.

"Well then I guess let's start with the first time I met your Mom… "

About two hours later Takuto had finished explaining things and showing Maki pictures.

Maki was almost speechless. A few minutes of silence passed before Maki broke it.

"Dad… Thank you I-I'm glad you told me everything. Now I know what a great person mom really was" started Maki.

"Yeah she was" said Takuto a sad distant look in his eyes.

"Promise me dad… No more secrets okay" said Maki.

"Okay" he agreed.

"If I can I'd like to talk to the doctor and Oshige san about my mother" said Maki.

"All right then squirt I'll make the arrangements and let you know but for now time to get some rest" replied her dad with a nostalgic look on his face as he stood up. He gave Maki a kiss. "Good night" he said leaving the room and turning out the light as he exited the room.

Maki slowly drifted off to sleep as her dreams soon became centered around her mom.


End file.
